Ciara Brady
Ciara Alice Brady is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. She was portrayed by child actress Lauren Boles from 2008-2015. Vivian Jovanni from 2015-17, and is currently portrayed by Victoria Konefal. Ciara is the daughter of supercouple Bo and Hope Brady and the younger and only sister of Shawn Douglas Brady and the late Zack Brady. She was born onscreen and is considered one of the legacy characters of Days. She is one half of the supercouple Ben Weston and Ciara Brady also known as Cin. Casting Vivian Jovanni assumed the role of Ciara from child actress Lauren Boles on October 30, 2015, when the character was aged. Jovanni announced on December 21, 2016 that she would be leaving the show. Her last appearance was on May 26, 2017. Actress Victoria Konefal was then cast as Ciara and made her debut in December. Her first airdate was on December 1, 2017. The actress has taken over the role previously played by Vivian Jovanni and says she is extremely grateful to have landed the once-in-a-lifetime job. "I am beyond happy to be joining the Days of our Lives family," the actress told Soap Opera Digest. "Looking forward to sharing this incredible experience with you all!" Background While grieving over the death of their young son, Zack, Hope and Bo Brady found comfort in one another, and Ciara is conceived, although it takes several months for Hope to learn she is pregnant. When she eventually learns that she is pregnant, a classic "Who's the daddy?" story line begins. Hope had been to Morgan Island with Patrick Lockhart where, in a moment of weakness, she had found comfort in his arms. Tests were run and it was "determined" that Hope's unborn child was Patrick's. Unbeknownst to Hope and Bo, Patrick had paid the doctor to fix the test. Despite believing Patrick to be the father of her unborn child, Bo and Hope get back together, pushing Patrick to the point he decides he needs to kidnap Hope. Ciara was originally born on December 29, 2006 but her birthday was changed to July 16, 2004 then March 18, 1998 then July 19,1997. Ciara was born in a warehouse, delivered by Bo. Patrick reveals her true paternity before being arrested. Ciara's name was selected by fans in an online poll. Out of the five original choices, narrowed down to three, Ciara Alice Brady was the winner. Tragically, when father Bo Brady returned after three years of being away in 2015, he soon died of terminal cancer. In 2016, she finally graduated from high school with her niece Claire Brady, her cousin Joey Johnson, and her friends Theo Carver and Jade Michaels. Currently, she lives with Claire and Tripp Dalton. She was in a committed relationship with Tripp. However their relationship didn't last after he walked in on him and Claire nearly having sex. Soon afterwards, she was saved by Ben Weston, who was recently released from a mental asylum, and she has begun to fall for him, despite everyone's disapproval. Storylines |-|2006-16= Ciara was originally born on December 29, 2006 but her birthday was changed to July 16, 2004 then March 18, 1998 then July 19, 1997. Ciara was born in a warehouse, delivered by Bo. Patrick reveals her true paternity before being arrested. Ciara lives with Hope and Bo the first couple of years of her life before living with Hope, Doug and Julie after her mother and father separate for a short while. Ciara's parents have since reunited and separated again. She is also best friends with Theo Carver. Ciara had a scuffle with a boy named Chase Jennings at school. This ended up bringing Hope and Chase's father Aiden Jennings into conflict, but they eventually started dating. Ciara and Chase started to get along and Ciara supported Hope marrying Aiden. Sadly, Aiden tried to kill Hope and was later killed in a scuffle with Bo. Ciara did her best to support Chase, but she wanted her parents to get back together. Bo died soon after from terminal cancer, and Ciara asked Chase to come to the funeral with her. Ciara did her best to help Chase fit in with the family, but she found out he was bullying Theo. Chase later raped Ciara, mistakenly believing she wanted him. This left Ciara traumatized and she started acting out. Ciara eventually confessed to her niece, Claire Brady, that Chase rasped her. Claire, Theo, and Joey Johnson teamed up to capture Chase, so Ciara could confront him. When Abigail Deveraux was presumed dead in a plane crash, Ciara moved into the DiMera mansion to help Chad DiMera raise his and Abigail's son, Thomas Deveraux. During this time, Ciara developed a crush on Chad. This angered Theo, who also had feelings for Ciara, and warned her Chad would break her heart. Ciara was no longer needed at the mansion when Chad realized he couldn't care for Thomas while grieving Abby, so he let Lucas Horton, and Adrienne Johnson care for Thomas. By this time, Theo and Claire were dating and Claire was as starting to get into music. |-|2017-18= ) returns to Salem]] Ciara left Salem to stay with Shawn in Hong Kong after she learned she was manipulated by Theo and her new crush Wyatt. On December 1, 2017, Ciara finally returned to Salem, driving up on her father's motorcycle. Claire and Tripp welcome her back but she isn't civil. She blames Claire for what happened to Theo. Ciara meets with her mom at the Brady Pub. Hope is against her riding a motorcycle because her cousin David died on a motorbike accident. While arguing, Ciara learns her mother and Rafe broke up. In November 14, she eavesdrops on Rafe and Sami's conversation and learns he slept with her. She is disgusted by his actions. Later she learns Tripp has feelings for Claire. When Theo finally woke up from his comma, Ciara confessed to him her feelings for him. However he doesn't reciprocate and reveals he loves Claire, leaving Ciara heartbroken. In December 29, Ciara gets drunk in Chad and Abigail's New Years Eve Party at Doug's place, she nearly tells her mother about Rafe's infidelity but stops herself. The next day, Ciara was suffering from a hangover. She tells Tripp that Rafe cheated on her mother. She was planning to out Rafe for what he had done, but Tripp was able to convince her not to tell her mother for she would only hurt her and herself. Later Rafe dropped by and revealed everything that led to him sleeping with Sami. She agreed not tell her mom realizing it would only hurt her and herself. She thanks Tripp for helping her realize that. Ciara and Tripp continued getting closer. On Valentine's Day, Ciara took Tripp on a ride on her bike, they soon began flirting. In February 20, when Tripp and Ciara were taken hostages by ISA Boss Pamela Van Damme, in the end Tripp saved Ciara and injected by Pamela with a syringe filled with poison. In March 5, during her grandmother's wedding, Claire revealed to Hope that Rafe cheated on her. Because of this, Ciara declared war on Claire. In March 13, Tripp and Ciara shared their first kiss. Tripp and Ciara exposed Claire's deceit on the face of Bella contest and helped her become the new face of Basic Black. However, on May, when Tripp and Ciara were on the brink of making love for the first time, she backed out and on June 1, she broke up with him without explaining why. Later Claire returned and revealed she and Theo broke up after learning she cheated on the contest months earlier. Both Tripp and Claire were in heavy emotional pain that led to them nearly having sex. In June 5, Ciara walked in on them, and after vexing them and being pushed she revealed to Tripp that she was raped by her former step-brother Chase, which was why she couldn't make love to him. She walked out without hearing an explanation. She drove on her motorcycle which led to an accident at the edge of town that left her unconscious in the middle of the road. She was soon found by a recently released Ben Weston. He carried her to the old cabin, where he held Abigail captive. When Ciara wakes up, Ben promises Ciara he has changed and convinces her to let him tend to her wounds. The two bond as Ben takes care of Ciara and she begins to trust him. However, Ben starts to unravel when he can't refill his medication due to the Salem PD putting out an APB on him and Ciara. He grows paranoid and begins suffering from hallucinations of Clyde who tries to convince him that Ciara turned him in. Ciara makes him believe that he's hallucinating and that she's real. She convinces him to go get his meds, but as soon as he leaves the cabin catches fire, and when he returns with his meds and starts looking for Ciara, Rafe and Hope arrest him, charging him with attempted murder. Afterwards he's released from prison after Ciara hires a lawyer for him. He is then confronted by his victim Paige's mother Eve Larson who ends up attacking him for killing her child. Rafe shows up and stops Eve, letting Ben get away. Ben stops by Ciara's house to see her only to be attacked by her niece Claire Brady with a frying pan. Hope and Rafe soon arrive and Rafe takes him out and orders him to stay away from Ciara. However, days later, Ciara invites Ben to move in with them. Tripp was against it, but Claire supported her, mainly because she wants to push Ciara and Ben together so Tripp could be hers. On September 14, Ben was arrested by Hope after claiming new found were brought into light, but Ben rebuffs her claim believing she is setting him up. In October 1, Ben was released as they learned that the evidence found was staged. He returned back to the loft right after Ciara and Tripp had sex for the first time, but Ciara requested that he moves out as she doesn't want him to cause trouble for her and Tripp. On October 30, she and Ben nearly kissed in the Pub till she backed away as she doesn't want to betray Tripp. In November, Ben and Ciara continued to bond as they admitted they have feelings for one another. Ciara soon learned from Ben after he confronted Wyatt Stone, the man who claimed to have set him up, that Tripp was the one trying to frame him. Ben soon told Ciara of what Tripp had done and when confronting Tripp she broke up with him. In November 27, Ben and Ciara shared their first kiss till it was interrupted by Rafe as he warned Ben to stay away from Ciara. However, they decided to start dating despite everybody's disapproval. Crimes Committed |-|2016-17= *Underage drinking. 2016 *Vandalized Judge McNair's car. 2016 *Driving a bike without a license. 2017 |-|2018-= *Punched Claire Brady in the face 5, 2018 *With Tripp, broke into Wyatt’s phone and texted Claire as him to have confirmation she and Wyatt hacked the Face of Bella Magazine contest in Claire’s favor 25, 2018 Maladies and Injuries |-|2015-16= *Kidnapped and held hostage by Yo Ling's men *Raped by Chase Jennings |-|2017-present= *Suffering from a hangover 4, 2018 *Taken hostage and held at gun point with Tripp Dalton by ISA boss Pamela Van Damme 20, 2018 *Injured after crashing her motorcycle 5, 2018 Gallery Hope and Ciara.jpg Ciara and Claire.jpeg Salem teen scene 2015.jpeg Hope arrested 2016.JPG Chase meets Shawn D.JPG Hope comforts Ciara.JPG Claire & Ciara hug.GIF Ciara sitting in chair.JPG Chase & Ciara.JPG Ciara & Bo Brady Pub.JPG Ciara being Hines .JPG Ciara & Theo prom pic.JPG Ciara kidnapped.JPG Chad & Ciara.JPG Ciara tells Wyatt official.JPG Roman Shawn Ciara .JPG Bo Hope Ciara.JPG 23916642_1798283397130952_7627506492730511090_o.jpg JPI_Episode13227_0001699501.jpg JPI_Episode13227_0001699499.jpg 25086538 10154873897926688 1457509376 o.png dool_476.jpg konefal_victoria_03.jpg JPI Episode13236 0001705105.jpg JPI Episode13236 0001705101.jpg JPI_Episode13236_0001700506.jpg JPI_Episode13236_0001700504.jpg JPI_Episode13236_0001700501.jpg JPI_Episode13236_0001700501.jpg JPI_Episode13240_0001705824.jpg dool_493.jpg JPI Episode13240 0001705834.jpg JPI_Episode13240_0001705845.jpg JPI_Episode13240_0001705853.jpg 131184C8-B7BE-419C-9897-1E9ACCA6917D.jpeg JPI Episode13268 0001713294.jpg JPI Episode13268 0001713293.jpg JPI Episode13268 0001713292.jpg dool_562.jpg 27337379_1300203806792716_300219600781670292_n.jpg Dool 568.jpg 28061576 2037028129658486 7031181050787397828 o.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719413.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719412.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719411.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719410.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719409.jpg JPI Episode13285 0001719408.jpg Claire confronts Ciara.jpeg Ciara and Theo as kids.jpeg ECF2866F-30CA-4CF3-8420-22CA5E07FBC4.jpeg B9573526-26BC-4F45-A14F-F43E3732AA75.jpeg Ben interrupts Tripp & Ciara.jpeg Tripp & Ciara kiss.jpeg 47389740 2006942319598391 8570947245959020544 o.jpg Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Horton Family Category:Brady Family Category:Females Category:Characters of the 2010s